Naruto and the Return of Pokemon
by Lolster239
Summary: Naruto finds and awakens Sam from his long slumber... now that's he's a mew and will help Sam repopulate the planet with pokemon what could happen? Will Naruto get his revenge against Konoha? And will humans f**k up again when it comes to pokemon?
1. Episode 1: Didn't this happen before?

Episode _1:didn't this happen before? Nah, it's totally different!_

As Naruto walked in with Sasuke on his shoulder, Sakura came to him yelling "why did you have to beat him to near death?"

* * *

As Naruto ran away from the ninja sent to capture him, he fell in a hole... a very deep one at that...

The ninja thought he had died so they left

When he reached the bottom, he heard a story being told to him...

 _hello, young one... holder of the ninetaled fox named kurama_

 _Before you ask... yes, I do know you hold the beast... but I won't judge..._

 _But if you came here then that means it time for me to awaken and finally return pokemon to this world..._

 _Now let's begin... *audible sounds of a book being opened can be heard*_

 _It all started many years ago... before the time of the shinobi..._

 _There was creatures roaming the planet called pokemon... but this isn't where my story starts... my story starts in two other dimensions..._

"wait, you're from another dimension?" Asked Naruto

 _yes I am, now shut up an listen!_

 _The first part starts in the first dimension and continues into the next one and finally ends in the first one... ya got that?_

 _I was playing a game called pokemon ultra sun when a voice called out to me_

 _After that I got turned into a pokemon called mew and got an egg that hatched into one as well!_

 _I named her ruby when she hatched..._

 _Then me and her went to the pokemon universe_

 _We had a great time there... but everything has to end someday so we both returned home..._

 _Then Arceus invited me to a tournament, and that ended on a really bad note... why?_

 _It's because there was a war during it!_

"Was it bad?" Asked Naruto

 _It was..._

 _There were many casualties, one of them being me!_

 _so after my death and witnessing my own funeral i went to other universes looking for adventure!_

 _At the end I settled down in an empty universe and created pokemon!_

 _But then many years later humans have abused pokemon for far too long so I sealed the pokemon and the legendary's inside my soul and killed all the humans!_

 _Now many years later I get woken up by a blond haired boy... can you guess who it is?_

"it's me"

 _yes, now let me reveal myself..._

An orange mew came from a corner and revealed it self, "it great to be back again!" It said, it then went to Naruto and shaked his hand "and thank you for waking me up! I was wating for a pure heared person to come and help me bring back pokemon, and in return I'd help them with their problems... as long it's not about love"

"Okay... so what should I do?" Asked Naruto

"Easy, I give you some of my powers!" Said the orange mew "now stay still so this won't hurt as much"

"Wait whaAAAAAA"

Naruto was shrinking, he shrunk down to about 3 feet (or atleast I think that's how tall a mew is when it's on it's own two feet on the ground) and a bright light engulfed him...

When he came out he was now a mew and a blond color!

"What happened?" Asked Naruto

"You became what I am, a Mew... but you still have kurama inside of you so don't worry about that" said the orange mew "now for introductions, my full name is Samuel Nagasaki Garcia but I like to be called Sam"

"Okay, what now?" Asked Naruto

"Let me link you to my soul temporarily so you can train!"

* * *

 _Sam's soul, interior lobby..._

 _"And here we are!" Said Sam_

 _"Where am i?" Asked a ninetails_

 _"Who are you?" Asked Naruto_

 _"Kurama? Is that you?" Said Sam_

 _"Yeah it's me"_

 _"You actually look good as a pokemon!" Said Sam "we're here to train Naruto as a mew since he just transformed"_

 _"You can go explore here, just don't go into the door labeled dank memes... it's mentally scarring in there" said Sam_

 _"Okay" said Kurama walking into a random direction (clearly walking towards the door labeled "dank memes", poor fox... he's about to be scarred for life...)_

 _"Now... MEW, GET OVER HERE!" yelled Sam_

* * *

 ** _this ends episode one of the remake, this time i put it after the show ended because I can do that apparently without angering anyone..._**


	2. Episode 2: Training?

_yes, were still in Sam's soul..._

* * *

 _then the familiar scream of kurama could be heard... (he opened the door labeled dank memes)_

 _"Dammit, I told him not to go there!" Said Sam_

 _Then Mew arrived, "You needed me father?"_

 _"Yeah, this is Naruto" said Sam "Lets say that he had a horrible time recently and I helped him by transforming into our species"_

 _"They accused me of beating Sasuke to near death! They told me to bring him back at all costs" said Naruto_

 _"Turns out the future has ninja in it!" Said Sam "if we were to release all pokemon... we would have to take care of the Vulpix line... they had a bad time with its evolution ninetails, or their version of it"_

 _"And that ninetails that walked into that door was the exact same one that caused all of that and Naruto's suffering"_

 _Naruto nodded his head sadly, kurama also just walked out..._

 _"So... how did you like being tortured?" Asked Sam "or did you enjoy those memes I had?"_

 _"No... please stop..." he said_

 _"What was in there?" Asked Naruto_

 _"Some things are best left forgotten... meaning you should never speak of what's inside or suffer the consequences..." said Sam "just look at Kurama"_

 _There was a comedic grave stone that had kurama's name on it_

 _"I know your not dead" said Sam "you can come out now"_

* * *

 _"ok, first you need to learn how to use an attack" said Sam "so let's start with..."_

 _There was a pause,_

 _"You can't think of anything can you?" Asked Mew "don't worry, we all know you're not that smart"_

 _"Hey, let me remind you who beat you in smash bros" said Sam "and only using Mr. Game and Watch"_

 _"I thought we agreed to not speak of that"_

 _Naruto was just floating there, "so... when do we start?"_

 _Then a book labeled "book of attacks" appeared in Sam's hands_

 _"So, today we start with transforming" said Sam "first off try to transform into your human form"_

 _And so Naruto was training, and kurama attempting to drown himself in bleach in order to forget that room... unfortunately for him Sam already used the bleach for the pool..._

 _"So... is that enough?" Asked Naruto after what seemed like days of training_

 _"Yes, but this last thing... hold on. Is kurama trying to drown himself?" Said Sam "damn, I should hold back on the memes"_

 _"Yeah, just look at Darkrai" said Mew pointing to Darkrai_

* * *

After many days of training, Naruto was let go.

He and Sam went searching for a new home, Konoha was out of the question since they hate Naruto and the others are bound to know... so Sam decided to do something really special!

"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Naruto

Sam looked at him, "summon a planet"

"Wait what?"

(To be clear, Naruto is a Mew now)

Then out of nowhere a small planetoid appeared over the lake they were at, "I call this one, little planet"

 _ **"No kidding, it's barely bigger than a small island"**_ said Kurama

"Actually, it's more like the surface area of pluto" said Sam "so it's big enough to hold some pokemon... I hope..."

* * *

 _ **and so Naruto completed part of his training off page and Sam has summoned little planet from the depths of space for a new home...**_

 _ **What will Naruto and Sam do? What is the purpose of little planet?**_

 _ **And can I include fusion?**_

 _ **Find out next episode!**_

 _ ***starts laughing maniacally***_

 _ **Also I'm making a Harry potter/Pokemon crossover, so expect that soon... or about a few weeks from now**_


End file.
